1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to power supplies for electronic devices, and more particularly to an apparatus, method, and system for intrinsically phase-balanced direct current (DC) uninterruptible power supplies (UPS) for use in computing environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
An uninterruptible power supply (UPS), also known as an uninterruptible power source, uninterruptible power system, continuous power supply (CPS), or a battery backup is a device which maintains a continuous supply of electrical power to connected equipment by supplying power from a separate source when utility power is not available. A UPS differs from an auxiliary power supply or standby generator, which generally does not provide instant protection from a momentary power interruption.
While not limited to safeguarding any particular type of equipment, a UPS is typically used to protect computers, telecommunications equipment, or other electrical equipment where an unexpected power disruption could cause injuries, business disruption, or data loss. UPS units range in size from units that will back up a single computer to units that will power entire data centers or buildings.
It may be advantageous for equipment in larger settings to take advantage of three-phase power as provided by a utility company. When using three-phase power, however, it is important for each phase to be balanced with the remaining phases to ensure operating efficiency. The phases of a three-phase power service are considered to be balanced when equal current flows in each of the three phase lines (A, B, and C). Utility cost is higher for unbalanced load usage due to reduced efficiency of the power generator.